


You're Not My Daddy

by HerLoyalShipper



Series: Are You My Daddy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom Draco, Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking, Sub Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6777832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerLoyalShipper/pseuds/HerLoyalShipper





	You're Not My Daddy

Harry and Draco had always had their differences, and for many years that had come out as harsh comments and glares. It took them a long time to agree to a truce and shortly after that a friendship. Harry told Draco things he would never tell Ron or Hermione. Things that he and Draco shared and that was how they came to be in a secret relationship. They would meet up and Draco would take care of harry, whatever he needed whether it was sex or not and usually it was just a cuddle on the couch or Harry’s favourite bedtime story. It wasn’t conventional but it was theirs and it worked so well.

That was until potions class. Harry had insisted that they keep their relationship especially the more abstract aspects a secret from their friends and this just made it even more embarrassing when in the middle of potions class, the one dreaded word came out of Harry’s mouth.

He was supposed to be making a healing slave with Ron while really his mind was on the previous night. How Draco had let him play with his colouring and the blocks and he let him curl up in Draco’s big bed with Mr snuggles and cuddle. Harry still wasn’t used to the non-sexual part of their play yet. Not all was age play, Draco was daddy no matter how young or old Harry’s headspace was. He wasn’t used to letting himself feel. It had been a stressful week with their end of semester exams looming and Hermione insisting that they study every night. It had been the first piece of calm he had had in a while and he was eternally grateful for his daddy.

Harry broke out of his daydream as Ron elbowed him and his attention snapped forwards as he noticed Professor Snape standing directly in front of him looking all but pleased.

“So Mr Potter. Is your potion finished,” Snape snapped, obviously not for the first time.

And that was when the most humiliating phrase slipped out of his mouth. “Yes, Daddy.”

Ron was snickering beside him at the misfortune he had obviously befallen. Snape had gotten even paler and Harry heard a distinctive cough from directly behind him where he knew Draco would be sitting. Harry internally cringed not only had he said that phrase out loud he had unintentionally called someone else Daddy in front of his Daddy.

Luckily Snape just scoffed at him and turned to address the rest of the class who were still working.

~~~~

The note was waiting for him on his pillow when he went back to his dorm to change for dinner.

 

_Room of Requirement_

_8pm_

_~ D_

 

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat as he reread the simple note. Draco was definitely mad. Usually, there were instructions or at least a suggestion or hint of what they would be doing. Harry knew he was in serious trouble.

~~~~

At 10 minutes to eight Harry was pacing outside the wall in the 7th-floor corridor which held the door to the Room of Requirement. The large oak doors appeared and Harry rested a hand on them breathing deeply before tentatively pushing the door open to reveal the room beyond.

It wasn’t the usual 2-bedroom apartment which had come to feel like home. Instead, he stepped into a room only lit by a dozen candles floating through the air. The walls were a deep red colour and the room only contained 3 pieces of furniture. An overly large dark wooden bed, a huge dark wooden chest with a plush leather lid and a black leather couch on which sat Draco wearing tight black jeans and a black button-up.

“Ah sweetheart you’re here,” Draco’s mask was up and Harry just silently closed the door behind him, making his way to the centre of the room.

“Do you know why you are here baby boy?” Draco asked circling Harry once before coming to stand behind him.

“I called Snape Daddy,” Harry lowered his head in shame. “I didn’t mean to I’m sorry.” He tried to apologise but the damage was already done.

“I think I’m going to have to remind you of who your daddy really is Harry. I think a spanking will do,” Draco didn’t move into Harry’s line of vision and he knew better than to move when he was already in trouble. He hated punishment.

“Strip baby boy!” The command came sharp and jolted through Harry, his fingers came up to fumble with the buttons of his shirt. Once divested of clothes he folded them and placed them on the floor in front of him and awaited more instructions.

“Now I’m going to bend you over my knee and give you 30 spanks, remember your safe word?” Draco moved around Harry until he was seated on the top of the chest.

“Snitch Daddy,” Harry murmured before approaching Draco and standing where he was indicated.

Harry was manoeuvred over Draco’s knees so his chest was supported by the chest. Harry tensed waiting for the first blow, what came instead was a warm hand caressing his backside. Despite himself, he felt him muscles relax into the soft motion.

SMACK

Harry jumped as the smack landed on his left cheek. It didn’t hurt as much as he thought it would, he had expected the pain to be worse, but the knowledge that he had pushed his daddy to do this hurt more than any spanking could.

SMACK

Draco repeated the action on his right cheek, before moving back to his left.

 SMACK

    SMACK

        SMACK

Harry felt three more smacks to his left cheek before Draco moved on and repeated the treatment on the right keeping the pain even across his who backside.

Halfway through Harry felt tears pool in his eyes as Draco relented in the spanking and caressed his reddened backside for a moment. He pushed his face into the leather so Draco couldn’t see the tears. He had to be good for his daddy no matter how much it hurt. He had been bad, he deserved this.

“You know I hate seeing you like this baby, I hate hurting you but you are never to call anyone else Daddy but me. Do you understand Harry?” Draco reiterated, waiting for Harry to nod before resuming the spanking.

SMACK

SMACK

    SMACK

    SMACK

SMACK

Two to each cheek and the last across both. Harry let the tears leak out of his eyes no, unseeing through the tears as Draco continued the punishment. The last 10 smacks were split 5 on each cheek but by far the worst. Draco managed to hit the exact same spot 5 times in a row causing Harry to whimper and tears to spill down his cheeks. 

Once the last Smack was landed there was a moment of quiet. Draco stilled above him, waiting.

“Do you have something to tell Daddy baby boy?” Draco soothed a hand down Harry’s back and up to his head where he stroked through Harry’s riot of dark strands.

“I-I’m Sorry Daddy. I won’t do it again. I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry” Harry chocked through his tears as he felt himself be lifted and placed gingerly upright on his daddy’s lap.

“That’s it baby boy let it all out,” Draco soothed as Harry cried into his chest.

When the sobbing died down Harry felt himself be lifted and carried through a door he hadn’t seen before into their usual apartment styled room. Draco manoeuvred around toys and furniture to the kitchen where he grabbed a glass of water which was continently on the bench and a strip of chocolate before carrying Harry through to the spacious bathroom.

Harry continue to sniffle as he was placed in a warm rose scented bath and clung to Draco not wanting to let his daddy go.

“It’s okay sweetheart I’m right here.” Draco shucked his shirt and handed Harry first the glass of water and then the chocolate which he nibbled on as Draco rubbed sweet-smelling bath oils into Harry’s skin.

“Daddy’s going to look after you,” Draco lifted Harry from the bath, gently dried him off, and carried him to the bed. He lay him down on his front and used a salve that faintly smelled of citrus to sooth his sore behind all the while murmuring sweet nothings to his baby boy.

Harry fell asleep with his daddy’s sweet words in his ear as he was tucked into their soft bed.

“Sweet dreams Baby Boy.”


End file.
